bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:THL142/Omni Sefia
Heavenly Blades Sefia Leader Skill - Radiant Warrior's Power - 50% boost to all parameters of light types, 50% boost to Atk, Max hp, raises normal hit count(+2 to each hit), boost BB on spark(2-3), greatly boost critical damage(+150%), hugely boost BB gauge fill rate(50%) Brave Burst - Swift Glide Emperor - 19 combo powerful light attack on all foes, 9 combo powerful light attack on dark types, probable paralysis effect(50%), adds paralysis to attack(20% chance), raises normal hit count(+2 to each hit), hugely boost critical hit rate(60%) for 3 turns, boost BC efficacy(35%) for 3 turns Super Brave Burst - Purging Ragnado Genocide - 24 combo powerful light attack on all foes, 12 combo powerful attack on dark types, adds paralysis to attack(25% chance), raises normal hit count(+2 to each hit), boost critical damage(+75%), probable spark critical(25% chance, +50% damage), boost BC droprate(40%), boost BB gauge each turn(10 BCs) for 3 turns, chance(35%) to inflict huge critical resistance down(-40%) for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Burst - Claíomh Naofa - 29 combo powerful light attack on all foes, 14 combo powerful light attack on dark types, enormously(500%) boost Atk, inflicts enormous critical resistance down debuff(-40%) for 3 turns, hugely raises normal hit count(+4 to each hit), hugely boost critical hit rate(100%), enormously boost critical damage(400%) for 3 turns, inflicts huge(-75%) 3 turn atk down debuff for, enormously boost critical spark damage(45% chance, +75% damage) for 3 turns Extra Skill - Light of Hope - 30% boost to all stats when Holy Eight is equipped, adds light elemental damage boost(+75%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB Enhancements: Parameters: A(10) - 30% boost to Atk, Max hp B(10) - +20% (50% in total) Attack Boost: C(20) - greatly raises normal hit count(+2 to each hit) D(15) - enhances hit count raises (becomes +3 to each hit) Critical Damage: E(10) - greatly boost critical damage(+50%) F(10) - enhances critical damage boost (+50% = 100%) Special: G(30) - enhances normal hit count(+1 = +3 to each hit) H(40) - adds boost BB gauge when attacked(5-6) for 3 turns to BB/SBB I(15) - enhances BB gauge boost (becomes 7-8) J(50) - enhance critical damage boost on LS(+50%) K(75) - enhances critical resistance down buffs on SBB/UBB(+10%) L(60) - adds 3 turn Def,Rec down(-75%) to UBB M(30) - adds critical rate boost(60%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB Unit Lore: Sefia, the fighter with eight blades upon her back, fight the gods along side Kikuri, who she vowed to fight after the war. When they were sucked into the void due to their overwhelming power, many believe they fought to the death, or they both died. Not knowing, that the two had put their powers together, allowing them to escape. Even though they had only one day to do anything before their power gave out and they both died. Sefia shined a light upon the land Grand Gaia - as Kikuri was travelling to Ishgria - and the light gave people the power of her eight blades, yet, this mysterious power gave those eight people hope and confidence, and their very own unique power, which, if Sefia enhanced, could have kept her alive and gave her more power than ever. Can't wait for the real Sefia to come! Category:Blog posts